User blog:American Lowlifes/Cosmic's Song Of The Week - Week 1
This is my 'Song of the Week' nomination game, or whatever you call it. It's like Dancer168's 'Song of the Day' but this isn't up to me, the song of the week will be up to YOU! Basically it's Master Hydraffe's 'User of the Week' but it's your choice on music. On weekdays you can nominate your favourite song. Once you have nominated, you can't nominate another song. Then, on weekends, the voting starts. I will comment, for example, 'For ''Lowlife ''by That Poppy' and below you can reply using the {Support} template to vote for it. You can only vote for one nominated song. When a song wins, the song can no longer be nominated until 30 days have passed. You can nominate literally ANY song, but your choice must be serious. You can nominate Deepthroat, you can nominate Never Gonna Give You Up, you can nominate Gangnam Style, whatever. Anyways, here's a list of the songs you can nominate: *Songs of any genre (from pop music to death metal) *Songs that are unreleased (from You Love I to I Am Not Hungry Anymore) *Remixes (from TRNDSTTR to I Took A Pill In Ibiza) And here are songs you CANNOT nominate: *Leaked songs where the whole song isn't leaked (from Am I What You Like to Band-Aid) *Songs that are below two minutes long (from Blood to Fatima) These lists are TBC. You can start your nominations now. Nominations Clean Bandit - Rockabye feat. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie Clean Bandit - Rockabye (feat. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie).png *Matusmati Lana Del Rey - Art Deco lana_del_rey_art_deco_by_izzytheasshole-d9d2ypk.jpg *Stanley56 Brandon Beal - Twerk It Like Miley feat. Christopher tilm.jpg *Elizabeth Georgeos Marina and the Diamonds - I Am Not A Robot Marina_and_the_Diamonds_-_I_Am_Not_a_Robot.png *ChristinaGrimmieLove Kimbra - Come Into My Head 34856e1ef52485001826a2d1a7cada66.jpg *Pearl Louise Sia - Move Your Body myb.jpg *JDLover2 Zara Larrson - Ain't My Fault Ain't_My_Fault_(Official_Single_Cover)_by_Zara_Larsson.png *MikeyRocks33 Beyonce - 6 Inch feat. The Weeknd 56971472677583.jpg *ZodiacGiraffe Ed Sheeran - Shape Of You b987a0d3e07d6f10d3c434bfb69a651f.1000x1000x1.jpg *Master Hydraffe *JohnJD1302 *Coolharry64 Burak Yeter - Tuesday feat. Danelle Sandovel burak-yeter-tuesday.jpg *SkylanderBoyAndGirlFan1000 Julia Michaels - Issues Julia-Michaels-Issues-2017-2480x2480.jpg *FalcoLombardi99 Troye Sivan - HEAVEN feat. Betty Who 5be10039a0c00f860b56096ac41c1343.600x600x1.png *TheEmmaShow The 1975 - The Sound The-1975-The-Sound-2016.jpg *Robloxplayer24 Votings Vote Nominations Clean Bandit - Rockabye (feat. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie).png|Rockabye Lana del rey art deco by izzytheasshole-d9d2ypk.jpg|Art Deco Tilm.jpg|Twerk It Like Miley Marina and the Diamonds - I Am Not a Robot.png|I Am Not A Robot 34856e1ef52485001826a2d1a7cada66.jpg|Come Into My Head Myb.jpg|Move Your Body Ain't My Fault (Official Single Cover) by Zara Larsson.png|Ain't My Fault 56971472677583.jpg|6 Inch B987a0d3e07d6f10d3c434bfb69a651f.1000x1000x1.jpg|Shape of You Burak-yeter-tuesday.jpg|Tuesday Julia-Michaels-Issues-2017-2480x2480.jpg|Issues 5be10039a0c00f860b56096ac41c1343.600x600x1.png|HEAVEN The-1975-The-Sound-2016.jpg|The Sound *Rockabye - 1 *Art Deco - 0 *Twerk It Like Miley - 1 *I Am Not A Robot - 2 *Come Into My Head - 0 *Move Your Body - 3 *Ain't My Fault - 0 *6 Inch - 0 *Shape Of You - 7 *Tuesday - 0 *Issues - 1 *HEAVEN - 0 *The Sound - 0 WINNER Ed Sheeran - Shape of You Spysotw.jpg Category:Blog posts